When Gold Met Lilac
by IBurn
Summary: Bumblebee, two-shot. Blake was in a deep trouble when Yang saved her - and she ended up in Yang's apartment. Basically smut with plot and feels and angst. Slight AU where Blake doesn't possess a weapon. Also, I do not own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I wanna take a break from Secret Base.**

 **And here ya go.**

 **#**

She was scared.

She was trembling and her hands wouldn't stop shaking; and the downpour certainly didn't help.

Liquor was all she had now.

Sitting in a dark alley against a wall she popped open the cheap bottle and gulped down the liquid and a burning sensation was soon felt in her throat.

It was warm but painful – not that she cared.

Her life was over anyway.

Since she was little her dream had always been to become a writer. She loved books and spent a lot of time on reading and doing research; she was convinced that in order to become a successful writer she must possess wide knowledge.

But reality was always cruel.

She barely graduated high school and her family who had always been against her dream had arranged to let her further her study in college.

Not that she minded though – as she had always believed knowledge is power.

However what her parents signed her up wasn't anything to do with writing.

It was a medical college.

Blake didn't want that – she hated anything to do with medics. She hated to cut people up and the thought alone had disgusted her.

So she did what she always does.

She ran.

Her parents sat her down one day to talk to her about it and it ended up becoming a heated argument. Then she slipped out the deepest secret that she was keeping for her whole life and her parents had really exploded.

They chased her out and left her with nothing but her scroll and her wallet.

Blake still remembered the last sentence they said before she stepped out of the house.

"You are not our daughter anymore."

She didn't know whether it was the rain or her own tear that was rolling on her face now. She couldn't tell the difference – it was cold and she was numb.

Being a Faunus certainly didn't help at finding a job and she ended up being chased away by the landlord as well; in short she became a homeless.

Her scroll had ran out of battery a long time ago and she couldn't afford buying writing materials too if she were to fill her stomach. She had been eating the cheapest food available to avoid starving to death.

My life is a total mess – thought Blake, when she mocked herself with a smile.

And then some guy came into the alley and started harassing her.

So she activated her semblance and tried to run but a guy had overpowered her. It wasn't hard to catch her now that her stamina was low and she had little aura left due to the lack of proper nutrition; plus she just downed a bottle of liquor.

Her lips moved a bit, but there was no voice coming out from it.

 _I don't even have the energy to talk…_

"Hey stop resisting! Shortly you'll be screaming our name little kitty…don't worry…" A man smiled disgustingly at her; his breath smelled like drugs.

"Yes, we will send you to paradise…hehe…" The tallest man licked his lips and grabbed her wrist.

"It's no use calling for help kitty, it's raining so heavily that nobody can ever hear you." The last man said, his huge body blocking the entrance.

She looked at that bottle of liquor she stole from a shop and a thought struck her. Pretending to be submissive she slowly walked towards it, her back facing them as she undo her jacket.

"Oh yes, kitty's in heat!" The first man said, his orange eyes shining with lust.

Blake then quickly held the bottle and swung it towards them.

It hit the man with orange eyes and he lost consciousness immediately; Blake then took the shattered glass and pointed it at the other two, eyes full of burning flame.

"Oho, kitten getting feisty. I love it!" The huge man laughed.

"Held her down using your semblance damn it!" The taller man glared at his friend.

The huge man then shrugged and suddenly he expanded both his arms – two copies of himself were formed in front of him and he started to concentrate on controlling the two shadows.

They launched themselves towards the Faunus and she was too weak to fight back. They pinned her on the ground, leaving her vulnerable to both men.

"S…stop…" She finally managed to squeeze out a word.

The taller man eyed his friend and then decided to just ignore him. He crawled on top of the girl and started ripping her clothes apart, leaving only her black-colored bra and panties on.

"Oh my, black! It's so sexy…"

The man started groping her and she squirmed, trying to struggle out of the two shadow's grip.

She wouldn't pray for help anymore.

Her whole life had been spent with pain and agony. Everytime she prayed for help, no one would save her and in the end she would just be left alone and helpless.

She knew it wouldn't work.

She knew she had to rely on herself and when she couldn't, she would just accept her fate.

The groping intensified as the man started yanking off the last two pieces of fabric from her body and at this very moment a voice was heard behind them.

It was a police siren and there was a shout of 'get your ass away from her' coming from the exit of the alley. Coincidentally the rain stopped and the taller man told his friend to concentrate on pinning down the girl while he himself would deal with the police officer.

It was a woman.

And she was alone.

The tall man laughed and pointed at the woman with his index finger.

"You think you alone can take both of us miss officer?"

"What makes you think I can't?" The woman moved her hands and the yellow bracelets that she was wearing had transformed into a gauntlet.

"Wow, such confidence. Let's see how long you can las-"

Before he could finish his sentence the woman had already dashed to him with a powerful punch in his stomach, sending the man flying straight towards the wall. He lost consciousness instantly and his friend started to panic. He sent commands to the two shadows and both had concentrated on attacking the woman.

Blake could see her clearly now.

Wild blonde hair dancing with the wind as she dodged the attacks from the shadows; burning crimson eyes so full of anger; yellow undershirt with a fire-like emblem on her left chest with a brown colored jacket and a pair of black colored short.

She looked around Blake's age and she was a total beauty. The Faunus took her clothes and tried covering herself but the huge man had fallen on it exactly at the moment she held out her hand to grab it.

He had blood on his face and his aura was totally wiped out.

The blonde who punched the hell out of them had walked to her slowly. Her eyes had changed color to lilac now and as she approached Blake, they met with Blake's own golden orbs.

She had instantly turned around, her face red as she took off her brown jacket and orange scarf and handed it to Blake.

The Faunus just took it without saying anything and used the scarf to cover her lower part while wearing the jacket to cover the upper one.

She didn't want to believe anyone already. She had too much experience with this kind of thing – she had serious trust issue now. There were people pretending to be nice to her but in the end they always turned around and showed their real purpose; it already happened too frequent on her in the past.

"Umm…" The blonde's back was facing her. She scratched her chin and took out her scroll, "I'll call the police now, you stay there okay?"

What.

"Oh, no I'm not a police officer. The siren was my ringtone." The blonde answered as if she had seen through her thoughts. She then dialed the police number and started reporting to them the situation.

Well, she didn't once say that she was a police officer.

At least she didn't lie.

Blake shifted a bit to a more comfortable position – and found out that her right hand had a deep cut – probably from the scattered glass pieces on the ground. The sudden realization had caused her to yelp as she felt the pain now.

"They'll be coming in fifteen minutes. Are you ok-"

"Ah!"

"Hey!" The blonde turned around and saw the girl's right hand covered in blood. She quickly tore the piece of fabric she wore near her hips and helped the girl bandage her wound.

 _Why is she so nice to me? What does she want from me?_

Blake couldn't stop the thoughts running in her mind.

The last thing she could remember was the faint sound of police siren and the blonde talking to the paramedics.

#

She woke up in a hospital.

The first thing she saw wasn't white though; it was yellow.

Apparently someone had fallen asleep at the side of her bed.

It was that blonde woman just now – she was sitting on a chair but fell asleep on her arms at the side of Blake's bed.

Blake shifted a bit and the blonde had jerked up.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" She stood up and tried getting near to take a good look at Blake but the latter had hissed at her out of reflex. As if realizing her own mistake she came to a halt and scratched her head, apologizing to her for her rude actions.

"I uh…I'll go call the doctor." With that, the blonde left the room.

Several moments later she came back with a green-haired doctor. Blake knew him; it wasn't the first time she visited a hospital.

His name was Dr. Oobleck and he had checked on her several other times when she was hospitalized.

And the doctor had did it this time too.

He bounced around checking her condition and in the end he nodded.

"Miss Belladonna has only sustained the cut in her arm – other than that there're no other injuries. Although you can already be discharged and go home now Miss Belladonna I suggest you stay the night and go tomorrow. It's already late." The doctor adjusted his glasses, "Alright, I need to go now."

With a dash he disappeared, leaving the two girls in the dark hospital room.

Awkward.

"Umm…" The blonde slowly made her way back to the chair to make sure she didn't upset the Faunus more than she already did.

Blake didn't face her. She simply turned to the other side and faced her with her back – only she couldn't do that. The blonde was at her left side and in order to do so she had to turn to the right side.

And she couldn't, because the cut was located at her right arm right near her triceps.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked with a concerned voice after catching the Faunus' whine.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Blake answered, her tone flat.

"You sure? They said your family live in another town and you'll be alone for tonight…I can stay here and take care of you." The blonde said while carefully choosing her word to not offense the girl.

"I don't need you to take care of me. Just leave me alone." She hissed, stubbornly trying to avoid eye-contact with the blonde.

She knew the blonde was just being nice to her but she couldn't accept it.

Not after what she had gone through. Not after what she had forced herself to believe – there was no good people in this world. She didn't want to have hope and she didn't want herself to be disappointed over and over again.

"Okay. If you need anything, call me okay?" The blonde said and Blake heard the sound of movements, "I wrote it, it's on the table."

Just then the door slammed opened and two figures dashed in – but ultimately stopped before approaching the Faunus.

The blonde stopped, surprised by the man and the woman who just came in without permission. She turned around only to see Blake scowling at them.

"What are you doing here?" The girl said with a flat tone.

"Are you alright Blake?" The woman said, "We uh…we just received the call from the police saying you're hospitalized and…we rushed here as fast as we could."

"I don't need your pity. Just leave." Blake said without an expression.

"Hey, even if we fought before, we're still your parents, you can't just-"

"Yes I can!" Blake shouted as she jerked up from the hospital bed, cutting the man off, "You call yourself my parents? You dare call yourself my parents?!"

She bit her lips, trying hard to refrain herself from crying; she didn't want to lose in front of them.

"You chased me out of the house just because I'm gay and all this time you forced your own expectations on me. You know how hard is it to keep the fact that I'm not into men a secret my whole life?! I can't sleep well because I'm afraid I'll talk in my dreams. I can't eat well and go out party with friends because I'm afraid I'll accidentally fall in love with another girl. I need to fucking pretend to be happy when I saw hot guys on the street just to convince you I'm straight! I'm really tired of that!" Blake couldn't hold her tears anymore as she let out all the pain she built up in her chest.

"You didn't support me when I said I wanted to be a writer. Fine! You stuffed me to a crappy medical college and wanted me to be a doctor. I refused politely for so many times and yet you still sat me down to convince me everyday. And then the last time I couldn't hold it anymore and I came clean to you – and what did you say before you chase me out of the house?"

The woman – Blake's mother look down at the floor guiltily.

"Look, we're sorry for what we've done." Her husband said, "But once we know you're in danger we rushed here. We still care about you Blake."

"Sorry? Can a sorry undo what you've done to me?" Blake said, "That sentence you both told me before chasing me out of the house. You can't _ever_ take that back anymore!"

"Hey, we still treat you like our daughter!" The man hissed, "I rushed here in the middle of work and-"

"No! I don't want your fake sympathy! I am lying on this hospital bed because of you two! And you're not the one to rush to me when I'm in danger, it was her!"

Blake parents turned to the blonde who was standing there.

"She is the one who saved me…not you. You didn't do anything." She said, "Did the police tell you what happened?"

"No, we just rush here as soon as we receive the phone call saying you've been hospitalized." The man said while covering his eyes with his palm.

"I've almost – just a little bit more and this will turn into a rape case instead of an assault and sexual harassment case. And it's all because of you! Because you chased me out of the house and made me a homeless!" Blake gripped the bed sheet tight.

Her parents were stunned and it was her father who made the first attempt to talk.

"I'm sorry. Please come back with us and we'll have a nice talk…"

" _Never._ " Blake said as she threw the blanket aside and got down from the bed.

She flinched a bit when her bare feet touched the icy floor; however she just clenched her teeth, bearing the sharp coldness while stomping to the blonde.

"I rather go with her." Blake said while grabbing the blonde's arm, silently pleading her to leave.

With that both of them had left the hospital and before they stepped out of the room they heard faint sobbing coming from the inside.

The blonde didn't say anything when they got out of the hospital entrance. She just let the Faunus grabbed her arm and followed her wherever she went.

They were walking aimlessly until it started to drizzle and Blake was shaking because of the low temperature.

"Hey, it's raining. You uh…wanna spend a night at my house?" She said, looking at the Faunus.

"It's fine, you don't have to help me." Blake said, finally releasing the grip, "Thank you. I'll be fine on my own."

She didn't even give the blonde a chance to talk – she just turned around and started walking away.

But she stopped when she felt a solid grip on her left arm.

"Hey."

"Stop, will you? I don't want to sound rude to you." Blake said.

"You'll die."

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"You don't even know me."

"Yes I do, Blake." The blonde called her name for the first time, "Come on, anything we can settle it for tomorrow. Just sleep at my place for tonight."

"Stop it, blondie."

"No!" The blonde yanked her around so that she would face her, "Stop being so stubborn!"

Her lavender eyes turned red and Blake felt the surrounding temperature rose.

"Why did you help me?" She asked, "Why would you do so much to me?"

"Because…you want to know why?"

Blake nodded.

"Come to my place and I'll tell you."

The Faunus scowled.

But she was genuinely curious.

"…Fine."

"Okay." The blonde smiled, grabbing Blake's hand tight so that she wouldn't run away.

She was careful to not pressure the girl too hard as her wound was still healing. Dr. Oobleck had given her some aura supplements and the cut should be healed in two days.

It still hurt now though.

After half an hour of trying to catch a cab both girls ultimately failed.

"Where the hell are all those cabs?!" The blonde tapped her foot in annoyance, "Ah screw this."

She then took out her scroll and dialed a number.

"Hey Weiss it's me. Yes. Yes I'm really sorry princess." She paused for a moment, "I left my bike near the bar. Yeah…I have a girl here with me. No she isn't! I'm trying to help her! She's a victim of an assault. Yes…yes Weiss. I need a ride, I can't get a cab. Yes I'm really sorry. Okay I promise I won't empty your fridge again. Ever! You happy?"

Blake was amused by her dramatic act but didn't show it on her face.

"Yes Weiss. We're at uh…let's see…" She moved around a bit, "A street down Vale Mass General. We're near 'From Dust Till Dawn'."

After she hung up she turned back to Blake, saying that her friend would come and pick them up to her apartment in a few minutes time.

"What is your name?" Blake suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"You haven't told me yet."

"Oh…I'm Yang. Full name is Yang Xiao Long. I'm twenty two, working as a freelance huntress. Uh…is there anything else you would like to know?"

"You don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Having a lesbian like me sleeping over."

"Oh about that." She smiled and shook her head, "I don't."

Blake was surprised.

Her friends and family were all homophobic and since she was a kid she had been told that homosexuality was wrong.

Just when she was about to ask further a fancy white limo had arrived.

Yang took her hand and gently escorted her to the car, both sitting behind as the passenger seat was taken by a woman wearing a red hood.

"Weiss, why did you bring Ruby out?" As soon as Yang closed the door she asked.

"Because you interrupted my beauty sleep and the ringtone was loud enough to wake her up." Weiss, the white-haired girl driving answered coldly.

"Yeah Yang! It's like two in the morning for Dust's sake!" Ruby, the girl in red hood said, her voice cute and high-pitched.

"Aww man, I'll make it up to you two, don't worry about that."

"Are you going to introduce your friend to us?" Ruby said as she turned around looking at Blake.

Blake was amazed by those silver orbs – she remembered that she had read a story somewhere – legend said that back before huntsmen, before kingdom, it was said that those who were born with silver eyes were destined to become noble warriors. They were the only ones that the creatures of fear themselves were afraid of.

And Blake didn't only see determination and the shadow of a warrior in those silver pools – she saw innocence, a trait that Blake thought had went extinct in the current world.

"Ah right, this is Blake. Blake, this is my little sister Ruby and her wife Weiss."

"Wife?" Blake frowned.

"Yeah." Ruby showed her right hand and there was a white rose shaped ring on her ring finger, "We just got married not long ago~"

"!"

Blake didn't know that gay marriage was legal.

Was it?

"See? There's nothing wrong being gay Blake." Yang smiled, "My little sister and her wife are both gay. I don't see what's wrong with that."

Blake didn't know what to say – she was stunned.

All these years of suffering because she didn't want people around her to know about her sexual preference had made her really doubtful. Should she live like those so-called 'normal' people? Should she force herself to be in love with a man – even though it wouldn't work? Should she just give up?

She did give those a thought before she told her parents she was gay out of anger.

Because she had been educated with the fact that 'gay is wrong and it is unacceptable'.

Because she was in despair of fearing her parents would find out that she was gay and they would kick her out – and indeed they did.

But the three girls in front of her looked so happy and accepting.

It was as if being gay was totally normal for them.

Blake and Yang were quiet the whole journey; only the sound of Ruby talking to Weiss could be heard from the front. It took quite a while before reaching Yang's apartment. They got out from the car and were walking towards the building after thanking them when a voice called her.

"Blake."

The Faunus turned around and she met Weiss' eyes.

"If you need lawyers to give those assailants the heaviest penalty available, just call me. I can do it FOC for you."

"FOC?" Blake questioned.

"Free of charge." Ruby's head popped out near Weiss.

Blake debated what to say in her heart; she wanted to reject her and tell her that she had public lawyer to use but if she said that the white-haired girl would probably argue more. If she wanted this conversation to end fast…

"Sure. Thanks."

"Okay. Take good care of her Yang." Weiss rolled up the window and drove away.

Yang brought the girl up to the tenth floor and then to the unit that was the closest to the side. She flashed her scroll and the door was unlocked, allowing both of them to go in.

"Go dry yourself up." Yang said as they both walked into the living room. It was messy and clothes were thrown everywhere on the ground along with magazines and the neatest thing in the room was the box of bullet on the coffee table.

Blake followed her as she made her way into a room, pulling out clothes from the drawer. She yelled 'aha' when she found a black sweater and a pair of yellow long pants and tossed them to the Faunus.

"Ah I forgot about your injury…can you arms move? Do you need help with changing?"

"No." Blake said as she started stripping in front of the blonde.

"Ah…uh… _what?!_ What are you doing?!" The blonde blushed hard as she tried to cover her eyes by diving into the bed.

"You've seen me naked anyway." Blake shrugged and changed into the clothes Yang gave her.

And Yang couldn't take her eyes off that beautiful body.

As a result, she was completely turned on.

Blake was changing at a rather slow pace and she didn't know if the Faunus was doing it deliberately.

"Hey kitty." She said; her voice seductive.

It sent a chill down Blake's spine as she turned to face the blonde who was lying on the bed on her side.

"W…what?" Blake panicked; she had no experience of dealing with a sexy voice like that previously. At all.

"Oh nothing." She smirked and tilted her head, "Still, you better wear that clothes faster. It's getting cold."

"…"

Blake put on the pants with a little bit of difficulty as her wound hurt when she moved in a certain way. Yang offered her the bed and proceeded to leave the room but Blake had stopped her.

"Hey, you haven't told me why."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me to this extend?" Blake said, currently sitting on the blonde's bed. Her Faunus trait granted her with super sense of smelling and the fragrance coming from the bed was distracting her so she had decided to ask before she would forget it. "I could empty your place and steal your money. You don't even know me. So why would you do so much for me?"

"Because…" Yang turned to the girl as she flicked the light off – she didn't want her to see the look on her face when she told her the truth.

 **#**

 **See, everytime I wanna write a 1k words below thing it ALWAYS TURNED OUT TO BE A LONG PIECE.**

 **I sincerely apologize.**

 **This was intended to be just a short piece for me to take a break from Secret Base but it had evolved from short piece to one shot and in the end becoming a two shot.**

 **I'm sorry! *Prryha's tone***

 **Also, I wanted to make this a Freezerburn story (anyone who reads my other stuff will know that I'm a superfan of that ship) but I feel like Blake will suit in the story more. I mean try replacing Blake with Weiss in the story.**

 **Weiss would stubbornly force her way out of any bad situation and I don't think she'll give in and started drinking. So yeah, I put Blake in. Plus I just realized I never write Bumblebee story before even though it's my second favorite ship XD.**

 **Lastly, Blake's long rant about hiding her own sexuality...is actually my own feelings before I became a bi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, the lemon part.**

 **Or not. Hehe.**

 **#**

What Yang didn't know was that Blake had superb night vision.

Even if she flicked off the lights she could still see the blonde's expression – crystal clear.

"Because…" Yang paused for a moment and Blake could see a swirl of emotion on her face, "Because I've…been through it too."

The Faunus' eyes widened and she gasped sharply.

Yang turned around and wished her goodnight when Blake dashed to grab her wrist, stopping her from closing the door.

She didn't understand.

She didn't know what Yang meant – it could be anything. It could be from the experience of going through pressure from families and friends. It could be how she went through the same dilemma that Blake went through to sort out her sexuality.

And lastly, it could mean the sexual harassment that Blake just went through.

"Yang…"

"Yeah?" Yang answered, her voice broken and she wasn't facing the Faunus.

"I don't understand."

"I helped you because I know what you've been through."

"And which part of it?"

"You better not know."

"No, I want to know. Tell me Yang."

" _No!_ "

"Yang-"

"Let me go, kitten."

Blake felt the temperature rose rapidly and she knew the dragon was angry. Even if she couldn't see Yang's expression she knew those lilacs had turned into flaming crimson.

No, Blake wasn't running away again.

She ran from her family; she ran from her past and started giving up her life.

But she wasn't going to do that again.

Because when gold met lilac, gold had seen the hurt and struggles inside it.

Lilac was honest – Yang helped her because she was in the same previous position as Blake.

If there was really good people in this world…even if it contradicted with her own belief that no one would ever help her – she wanted to believe in those pair of majestic lilac orbs.

Even if it was just for once.

If her decision would bring regret, so be it.

Her life had ended a long time ago anyway.

If lilac could once more bring life to the dead gold, then she would willingly take the risk.

"You still haven't let it go yet aren't you? Whatever happened to you…" Blake said.

"I have. A long time ago." Yang said.

"Yang."

The blonde jumped; Blake's voice was so full of pleading and…trust.

"I…" She hesitated for a while before finally giving in, "I'm a rape victim."

The memories of the man ripping off her shirts came vivid in her mind. But Yang had gone through a lot worse than that – than her.

"Is that why you help me?"

"Mmhmm. Can I go now?"

"No."

"Blake."

"No Yang."

She felt extremely guilty of the way she treated Yang.

Yang went through worse and she helped her without asking anything in return.

Blake inhaled deeply and released her breath with a heavy sigh.

"I'm really sorry Yang. I shouldn't have…treated you like that. You were just trying to be nice to me and yet…I only used you to get away from my family."

"It's okay. I don't mind. Get some rest kitten, sleeping is good for your arm injury."

"Hey." Blake used her semblance to get in front of Yang, stopping her from leaving the room, "My wound will heal over time. But yours…won't."

"I'm over it okay kitten? That happened a long time ago." Yang's eyes weren't red to her surprise – they were still those gentle lilac.

Her eyes…they conveyed emotion really well.

Because Blake saw it.

Lilac was screaming hysterically for help and gold knew it.

"I insisted on letting you sleep over here and helped you." Yang said, her voice low, "Because I thought I could use you to get over my own memories. I thought by being with someone who almost went through the same experience with me…would help me get over it. I'm the bad one here. I used you."

Blake touched Yang's cheek out of reflex, gold looking into lilac as two lines of tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Blake…" Yang sobbed.

"No…I…." The Faunus felt a sting in her eyes too, "I…I can help you. If…if it weren't for you…I would've been raped too…and possibly killed…the least I can do to thank you…is by helping you."

The blonde touched Blake's hand that was on her cheek gently and proceeded to hug her – and the latter returned the embrace.

"It would've been easy…" Yang sobbed, "Just let you sleep in my place and…observe you and the next day…let you go home…why…why you had to keep on questioning me…"

"I'm sorry Yang." Blake's cat eats flattened on her scalp, "I…I was just thinking about myself and…I'm sorry for making you recalling those scary memories. But I can help you get out of it."

"How?" Yang broke the embrace and grabbed Blake's shoulders with both her hands, her nails digging into the flesh. Blake flinched a bit from the pain but the blonde didn't seem to notice it, "How are you going to help me? Not even my sister…or Weiss could get me out of it. You are nothing but a closer stranger who happened to be…almost a victim like me…"

"I know you're tired." Blake answered while she grabbed both Yang's arms, "I know it's hard to pretend like it's nothing. I know you're protective and you have to be strong to not let your sister and her wife worry about you. That's why you're…so different when you're alone and when you're with them isn't it? I know you're tired, just please let me help you."

"You don't have to use me to justify your own actions." Yang's grip had loosened, "I know you feel bad for treating me like that when I was trying to help. But you don't have to do this."

"That's not the reason I want to help you!"

"Then what is it?"

"Because…" Blake paused for a moment before a tear rolled down from her amber orbs, "Because I…"

Why?

Why did she want to help Yang so much?

She thought it was because of guilt – because she trashed Yang's nice intention to help her.

But her mouth worked faster than her brain and she just blurted out that sentence.

If that wasn't the reason, then what was it?

"I…"

"Good night Blake." Yang said as she released Blake and walked towards the couch in the living room.

#

It happened when she just entered middle school.

Since she was little she had always wanted to be a huntress – and she was bursting with excitement when she knew she was accepted into Signal Academy. Her father Taiyang had offered to use some of his authority as a teacher there to get her in but she had refused the idea.

She wanted to pass the exam and enter the academy on her own.

And she did.

She passed it with flying colors and to celebrate it she went out with her family to their favorite restaurant – which happened to be located near the shopping mall.

They went to see a movie afterwards and Yang needed to use the toilet in the middle of the show so she excused herself from both Ruby and Taiyang.

Unfortunately the toilet was under maintenance and she was already near her limit.

After making sure her ticket was still in her pocket she dashed out of the cinema and went down the staircase through the emergency exit. She remembered there was a toilet on the second floor near the parking lot and when she reached there it was empty.

"Oh thank Dust!" She rushed into one of the stall and finished her business.

As she washed her hands she heard some movement coming from the entrance of the toilet; and it wasn't a lady in need.

It was three men.

And she did not bring her weapon with her.

 _It's okay…I can do this. I'm a huntress wannabe…I can do this._

But she couldn't.

The men were clearly on drugs but one of them was overpowering. Yang was pretty sure that he was the leader and he was sober.

He had flaming red hair and a sword with the same color – and he was a Faunus.

A bull.

Yang knew that some Faunus would be in heat from time to time but most of them had ways to suppress that need.

Only she didn't know that raping a thirteen year old was one of the many ways.

She watched as the men mercilessly ripped apart her clothes and pinned her on the floor by driving that blood red sword through her shoulder.

She watched as they stuffed her mouth with a piece of cloth, making her unable to produce any sound that was loud enough for the people in the mall to hear.

She watched as they put a 'maintenance' sign on the door and locked it.

She watched as they unzipped their pants and touched her in places that they shouldn't be touching.

She watched, and there was nothing she could do.

It took her really long to recover from the shock.

A few minutes after the men were gone she was found by her family who noticed that she was missing from the theater.

And the police never got to arrest the three rapists.

#

Yang woke up panting for breaths in the dark room.

"Damn it…" She cursed and felt her lips bleeding – she must have bitten them when she was going through the nightmare.

It was so vivid. She could still feel the pain inside of her and no matter how hard she tried to forget the experience she couldn't.

She was not supposed to forget it; she was supposed to get over it – only she couldn't.

Blake was right; she had to be strong in front of Ruby and Weiss to not let them worry, to convince them that she had overcome the fear – which she didn't.

It was tiring. It was really tiring.

Up until now she couldn't stare at that scar on her left shoulder for more than five seconds, because it would remind her of that man.

"Damn it…" She covered her eyes with her palm and sobbed.

"Having a nightmare?"

She jumped when she heard the voice but made no effort to remove her hand.

"No."

"Sure."

Yang sat up and looked at the Faunus who was standing beside her.

"It was stupid of me to ask anyway." Blake shrugged, "I already know the answer."

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"It's too cold."

"You should turn on the heater."

"Or I can just sleep with you."

"…I beg your pardon?"

Blake just crawled onto the blonde and rested her head on her collarbone; the blonde wasn't doing anything to show sign of refusal either.

"Are you afraid of men?" Blake said.

"No." Yang had a pity smile on her face; but not that the Faunus could see it.

"Then uh…are you…"

"Yes. Both man and woman."

"Is that why you didn't mind having me sleep over at your place?"

"Mmhmm." Yang said, "But I have no intention of sleeping with you, so don't worry."

"I took some time." Blake's hands which had been resting on the blonde's torso had moved a bit and her right hand had found Yang's left palm, "To think about it."

"Think about what?" Yang put her right hand around the Faunus' waist.

"About why I wanted to help you."

There was a moment of silence before Blake's finger intertwined with the blonde's; warmth spread instantly among them and the Faunus shifted a bit to a more comfortable position.

"I…I think I love you."

Yang's reaction was nothing similar to what Blake had expected as she just smiled and shook her head.

"That's because I saved you and let you sleepover. This kind of situation is easy to trick you into misunderstanding your own feelings Blake. The thankful feeling for your savior is very different from love, kitten." Yang's voice was genuine and there wasn't even a single trace of lie.

Blake's cat ears flattened as she nuzzled into the blonde's collarbone deeper.

"Then how do you explain this?" She said, "I'm very comfortable now and I never want to leave you. That's not a thankful feeling to your savior. I'm pretty certain that it is love."

"That one…first of all, you're cold and I'm warm. Second of all, you probably trust me enough to rely on me and that's why you never want to leave me."

"Yang, I understand if you don't love me the way I love you." Blake gulped before continuing, "But…I just want you to know that I can sort out my own feelings. I'm twenty-two already. I am very clear about this feeling – and it is called love."

"Have you ever been in love before?" Yang moved her left hand away from its current position and put it gently on the Faunus' back, "Have you ever loved a person before?"

"No." Blake answered straightly.

"I've been." The blonde shrugged, "I know the difference."

"Yang, you can't possibly know how I feel right now."

"Oh really?"

"You're not me, even though you're more experienced you can't tell that I mixed up the feelings of 'thankful' and 'love'."

"Of course I can. It'll be easy to see Blake."

"It's obvious enough already Yang. You don't see two girls doing what we're doing now if they aren't…you know, love each other."

"You're just lying on top of me. That doesn't mean anything."

"Do me."

"What?"

"Do me if you want proof."

"Sexual experience doesn't count as love Blake." Yang frowned, "You can see a lot of people having sex for fun."

"But you can tell the difference between a pleasure-seeking sex and a real passionate sex full of love."

"No." Yang hugged her tighter, "Don't do this to yourself kitten."

"Do you not want it?"

Yang didn't say anything.

She recalled the moment of how Blake changed in front of her and how she had blushed so furiously. However, the fact that it turned Yang on didn't mean she had feelings for the Faunus – it just meant she was horny for a body that flawless.

"Even if we have sex now, it will just be a sex for fun to me." She answered coldly.

"I don't mind. I just want you to know I really love you. And I'm sure you can tell that after we're done."

"Kitten please." Yang cupped Blake's cheeks with her palm, "Go to sleep. We'll talk about that when you wake up tomorrow. Maybe by that time you'll be more awake and can think clearly."

It seemed like Yang was stubborn and that left Blake with no choice but to seduce her until she gave in. But this tactic wouldn't work even if she took off her clothes now and grinded her naked body on the blonde; she needed to make the blonde go after her.

She read a lot of erotica novels. She knew if she kept pushing it onto the blonde she would fail – she needed an atmosphere, a correct one.

"Okay." She said, "But can I sleep here with you?"

"Blake-"

"It's really cold. Please Yang."

"…I'll carry you to the bed."

The blonde carefully rolled over and carried the Faunus in a bridal style towards the room just now – which was Yang's very own bedroom.

She gently put Blake on the bed and turned around to locate the heater; however she was stopped by a tug on her orange singlet.

"Yang, I need your warmth. Just for tonight, please?"

The blonde scowled and finally released a heavy sigh as she lied down beside the Faunus, spreading her arms so that they could cuddle.

Blake wasn't lying; she really needed that excessive body heat. She didn't know how but the blonde had a really high body temperature. She was only wearing a singlet with a black short but she was able to sleep without even using a blanket – which indicated that her body heat was natural.

Maybe it was her semblance.

The two of them cuddled a bit before changing position with Blake on top of her now. It was exactly the same as their previous position and Blake made an excuse saying that her wound hurt when she lied on her side.

It wasn't totally an excuse – it did hurt, just not to the extent that she was describing to Yang.

They tried to fall asleep but Blake had chosen this time to slid her knee in between Yang's legs and grinded it a bit.

"Blake, stop."

That only made her action go rougher and faster – which had caused Yang to give out a small moan.

"Feeling good little dragon?"

"No, stop." Yang said, trying her best to maintain a poker face and at the same time forcing her body to not react to Blake's tease.

"Okay." Blake said as she moved a bit, so that her own breasts were directly touching Yang's. Both weren't wearing bras and the Faunus could feel their nipples hardening.

Closing her eyes she pretended to sleep but she could already smell the blonde's arousal. She was pretty certain that the blonde would give in after a while.

But her willpower might be a little bit stronger than Blake had expected. Just when the Faunus was about to start her assault again, Yang had spoken softly.

"Hey."

"Yes?" She answered with a seductive voice.

"You doing this on purpose?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"No."

"Liar."

"You know what, I'm horny, so screw this."

"Finally accepting my love?"

"I told you it's not love."

"It is." Blake leaned closer to the blonde's face, "I love you Yang."

Their lips met and soon were dancing as they kissed passionately. Blake used the techniques she learned from those erotica novels she read; she nibbled Yang's lower lips and forced her tongue in, which the blonde had happily obliged by slightly opening her mouth.

Both tongues were fighting for dominance until Yang finally gave in, decided to let the Faunus take the lead.

When they were running out of air they were forced to part and Blake smirked.

"You convinced yet?"

"No."

"I'll…have to keep going…until you scream my name…and admit that this feeling…is indeed love…" Blake panted as she took off the blonde's singlet.

And she gasped when she saw those rock-hard abs.

"Like what you see?" Yang smirked.

"Love them."

Blake continued planting kisses on her collarbones until all the way down to her stomach. The blonde didn't make any noise and Blake was not satisfied with it – so she started groping her breasts.

She sucked on the blonde's nipples and used her right hand to do the job on the other one.

"Mmm…" Yang moaned as her grip on the Faunus' waist tightened.

Blake started biting the tip and Yang couldn't hold in her moan anymore. The smell of her arousal was strong now and Blake knew that piece of fabric would soon be so damp that it would be hard to be taken off.

She stopped her action and slid her right index finger inside the black short, lifted it a bit and mouthed 'May I?' to the blonde.

"Yes." Came the blonde's answer quickly.

Blake yanked off the short and revealed the wet panties beneath it.

"You're so wet, you naughty dragon."

"Shut up."

"I will. Or else I can't do this."

With that, she took off that last piece of cloth on Yang and threw it away. Having a clear view of Yang's most private part had aroused her as well as she felt the heat radiated from it.

She started licking it, causing Yang to squirm and arc her back towards the Faunus.

"Blake…"

She smirked as she slid the tongue in.

"Ah…" Yang's couldn't think of anything else – her mind had gone blank and she was drowned in pleasure. Blake was very good at this; she couldn't stop moaning and kept pressing against the Faunus.

This had caused the black-haired girl to move her tongue around even faster and rougher. She looked for the spot where Yang twitched the most and when she had found it, she began to quicken the pace by repeatedly attacking that particular spot.

"Blake! I'm… _ah!_ "

Yang had just begun to feel that pressure but before she could inform Blake she had hit her climax and came right into the Faunus' face.

"You're tasty." Blake licked her lips.

"Shut up." She covered her face as she panted for breaths, "Now I have to wash the sheet again."

"Yang, I love you."

Blake crawled on top of Yang and stared at her face.

"I love you."

The blonde moved her hands – at that very moment, lilac had met gold.

"I love you."

Blake kept repeating the sentence, all the while never breaking the eye contact.

Gold stared into lilac hard. The Faunus knew lilac conveyed emotion very well – and she was certain that it could receive, understand as well as interpret them perfectly too. So she kept on pouring her feelings into the pair of lilac orbs with her gold ones, hoping the blonde could understand her real feelings.

They always said eyes were the window to our very own soul.

Yang looked into the golden pools and she took a good look at Blake's soul – the core of her complicated emotions. There was uncertainty within it.

But it wasn't the uncertainty of her own feelings towards Yang and Yang could tell that.

It was the uncertainty when you didn't know if your feeling towards someone was reciprocated. To put an end to that, Yang simply smiled.

"I understand that you really love me now."

"I'm glad."

"I…" The blonde said, "I'm not really sure if…if we'll work out."

"You mean…?"

"But it's no harm trying."

"Yang…" Blake smiled but there were tears dropping out of her eyes, "Oh Dust Yang, you finally understand…I love you so so much."

"How can you love me that much when we…just met today?" She tilted her head and smirked.

"I don't know. I guess…it evolved from…thankful feelings to love? That might happen too."

"Maybe."

"I love you Yang."

"Love you too kitten."

Blake was happy – she swore she would help Yang to walk out from the trauma in her past. She wasn't sure how to but now she knew.

When gold met lilac, love was born and they would be by each other's side.

Forever.

 **#**

 **Uh, I don't know what I'm writing already when it reached the second part.**

 **It was supposed to be a 'Yang saved Blake and they get emo and they fucked' kind of story. But whatever.**

 **Also, I am personally a virgin and I have never been in any romantic relationship at all. So I can't describe a sex scene really well. That's why it's so short!**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **Anyway I do not own RWBY and I want to thank you guys for reading this. Thank you for liking RWBY too because it is super awesome.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
